Stranded
by DarkKnight6
Summary: During the summer, Ephram and Amy are stuck on a plane with each other (by coincidence) when disaster strikes. Waking up to find themselves stranded on an unknown island, their fates hang by a thread … (Story will get more interesting in the next few ch
1. Part One

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you for your positive comments on One Week. I encourage many of you to stick with me on this story – it's starting slow but it'll start taking on a stronger shape soon.

**Stranded **

Part One

            Dr. Andrew Brown tried to hold a stern face but couldn't do anything about his quivering legs. So much of himself was put into this single surgery – and he failed.

            "I…I'm sorry…I couldn't save him."

            Tears began to roll down the crowd's faces – save Ephram and Harold Abbott. Amy collapsed on her knees, feeling the world spinning around her in loom of pain. Ephram shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

***

THREE WEEKS LATER

            Andy looked around as he and Ephram walked to Gate A-17. 

"You know, I never noticed how much DIA (Denver International Airport) looks like a white circus tent from the outside," he chuckled.

Ephram smirked and remembered how tedious going through Customs was. "A circus tent with HEAVY security."

Andy nudged his son with his elbow. "Hey, how was I supposed to know my _belt_ would set-off that metal detector? Besides, it's not like we're late for your flight."

"Thank heaven for small miracles," Ephram mumbled.

"Look Ephram, I know you're not too thrilled about flying out to Hawaii with Amy, but life is full of coincidences," Andy spat back.

Ephram had decided to visit his aunt and uncle in Hawaii for a relaxed week of freedom from the growing depression in Everwood. Ironically, Amy wanted to fly out to Hawaii to deliver some of Colin's possessions to his grandparents, who were unable to attend Colin's funeral in Everwood. It was discovered that Ephram and Amy were on the same flight when Andy and Harold were talking about the trips in one of their lunch discussions. Amy didn't seem to mind. Ephram wasn't too optimistic about the idea. 

"Now Amy, I want you to be careful. God alone can protect you in that tiny metal deathtrap," Harold ordered, pointing to the small 16-seat charter jet taking Ephram and Amy to Hawaii. "This is the last time we buy _Frontier Airlines_ tickets," he added in disgust. 

"Relax dad, I'll be fine," Amy chirped, clutching her boarding pass. She gave her mom and dad a hug and waved them goodbye as they walked away. She walked over to Ephram and tried to smile. "Looks like we're the only ones on this flight."

Ephram nodded, not making eye-contact with her. "Guess so."

Amy sighed. _This is going to be a long flight…_

***

            Ephram woke up to a loud blasting noise from the left wing. Looking out his window, he saw smoke pillow from the engine as the plane pitched forward.

"What's happening?" Amy yelled, grabbing Ephram's arm.

"I-I don't know!" Ephram responded, turning to the flight attendant approaching them.

Fear flashed in the attendant's eyes as she ushered the two to the emergency escape hatch. "The flight captain thinks one of the cooling coils just ruptured. We're losing altitude." 

Amy blinked in disbelief. Ephram nodded to the attendant. "What should we do?"

"We're going to evacuate the plane, starting with you two," she nervously answered, handing them each a seat-cushion/flotation device. "Grab onto the arm straps."

The two did as they were told but Amy was a little more hesitant. "What about you and the pilot?

"The flight captain's going to try to turn the plane around. We might be able to make it to the coast of California where he'll try to land the plane. But it's too risky; we need to get you two off this plane NOW!"

The pilot tried to lower the plane into a semi-safe altitude for the two to jump. Amy walked up to the hatch first. "I can't do this!"

Ephram grabbed her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be right behind you."

Amy nodded and jumped out, hugging the flotation cushion. Ephram jumped out next. As his body hit the cold water, a loud noise echoed from behind him – from the plane. A massive wave of water swallowed his body, sweeping him downwards into the depths of the sea. The utter force of the wave hit Ephram hard and blackness swept over his eyes seconds later.

***

_Ephram! Please wake up! Ephram!_ The calls rung in his ears as consciousness lingered back into Ephram's mind. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times, trying to focus his eyes. Amy was perched above him, tears on her cheeks and water dripping from her hair. 

"You're awake!" Amy yelled, hugging him. "I was so scared you weren't going to wake up…didn't want to be all alone…"

Ephram tried to speak, but only a croak escaped his mouth. _Feels like I've been gargling razor blades. _Finally, he could whisper. "Wha…What happened?"

Amy released him and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I don't know. Heard a loud noise and I think I blacked out soon after. I woke up here, with you just a few feet away from me."

Ephram looked around at the sandy sun-baked beach. _This can't be happening to me._ "Are we the only ones here?"

Amy shrugged, terrified. "I think so. But I don't think the flight crew made it back to the coast." Tears replaced those that she had wiped away.

Ephram grabbed her arm. "It'll be okay. I'm sure they made it. Maybe we'll get picked up in a few hours." 

Amy nodded, still not enthusiastic about the thought.

 Ephram brushed his fingers over a cut a couple of inches above his left eye and stood up. "We should go deeper into this island. The sun's going to set soon and the tide's starting to come in." _Hope this doesn't turn into 'Castaway' or worse yet – 'Six Days, Seven Nights.'_

Amy nodded and followed him, making a silent prayer as the two journeyed into the thick patch of trees. 

***

The phone rung loudly in the kitchen of the Brown household. Delia was enjoying a plate of Oreos and a glass of milk. 

Andy grabbed the phone and glanced at the CallerID. _Why is the airport calling us? _"Hello?" Andy nearly dropped the phone and blinked several times in shock. "Sss-Say again?" 

Delia raised her eyebrow and gave her dad a puzzled look. "What is it, dad?"

Andy held his hand up to prevent any further questions from his daughter and continued to listen to the airport representative.

***


	2. Part Two

**Stranded **

Part Two

            Ephram cursed and tossed two rocks away, furious about his twelfth failed attempt to start a fire. "You wouldn't happen to have a match, would you?"

            Amy smiled. "Come on, Ephram, don't you know how to start a fire? Didn't you go on that "spirit-quest" with your dad and that doe?"

            "Yeah, but that was different. It took a whole pack of matches and a flare gun to start that fire," Ephram playfully answered back. 

            Amy's expression suddenly turned sour and she looked down in sorrow for herself. "Colin could've started a fire…he went camping a lot with Bright."

            Ephram snapped the dry twig he was holding at the mention of Colin. "Yeah, I'm sure Mr. Perfect could also build a three-story condo and train monkey waiters." Ephram's sarcasm mixed with anger as he continued. "Hell, he could probably just walk on water and carry you in his iron-strong arms, and get you outta this hellhole."

            Amy surprised at Ephram's sudden outburst but knew where he was coming from. She gently walked over to him. "I'm sorry, Ephram. I didn't mean it like tha- "

            "I know what you meant," Ephram interrupted. "I just feel like…" Ephram paused to phrase his thoughts. "…like I could move a mountain with my bare hands and my gesture would still seem only minimal compared to Colin."

            "I know…I'm sorry, Ephram. It's not like that, I swear. You have no idea how highly I think you…" Amy trailed off and sat next to him, smiling. "Come on. We still have some time before the sun goes down. Let's see if we can put our heads together and get a fire going."

            Ephram smiled back and nodded.

***

            Giving up on the "rubbing sticks" approach to starting a fire, Ephram and Amy found themselves walking along the shore, searching for any debris. Ephram had been silent most of the time, obviously in deep thought. After what seemed like an eternity, Amy broke the silence.

            "So do you think we'll be rescued?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice. 

            Ephram shrugged, trying to mask his own growing fear. "I've been thinking about it, but it doesn't look good. We heard a loud noise after we jumped off the plane, and that was probably an engine burnout. But the plane couldn't have just dropped when we heard the noise."

            Amy continued his thought. "So then the plane had to have crashed after we lost consciousness. But how long after?"

            Ephram shrugged again, wishing he knew exactly what the hell he was talking about. "I dunno. Even if the plane crashed just five minutes after we jumped off, it could be further than a dozen miles from here. Plus, we don't even know how far we drifted when we lost consciousness."

            Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. "So you're saying they'll never find us."

            Ephram noticed what had happened and shook his head rapidly. "N-no, no, no. I'm sure they'll sweep the sea looking for us. And knowing our dads, I'm sure search copters are going to be flying in every twenty minutes."

            Ephram felt a wave of relief wash over him as a smile returned to Amy's lips.   

***

            "What do you mean you can't find them?" Harold Abbott roared in fury at the airline representative's answer. 

            "I mean just that, Mr.- "

            " –doctor."

            "_Doctor Abbott. We located the crash site an hour ago. We had copters sweep the sea in a ten-mile radius around the plane – nothing but debris."_

            Andy cut-in hastily. "What if they got out long before the crash?"

            The balding, pale representative shook his head instantly. "Not possible really. It isn't typical procedure to evacuate the plane and then continue flying it."

            Harold Abbott's fist slammed against the table. "It's not typical procedure for the plane to crash either!"

            The representative cautiously backed away. "I'm sorry, doctors. The chances of your children being alive are slim to none. There's nothing more we can do."

            Andy turned to Harold and shook his head. "This isn't over yet. Come on, we're catching the next flight to California."

            Tears formed in Harold's eyes as he gave Andy a quizzical look. "Why?"

            Andy's face grew stern as he tried to hold his composure. "I have a friend in the coast guard. We're gonna go rent a boat and lead a search detail. We'll search every inch of the damn ocean if we have to." Turning away, Andy whispered to himself. "I'll be damned if I lose another person I love."

***

            "So what was the real reason for wanting to go to Hawaii?" Ephram asked as he struck a dry stone with a piece of steel debris they had found floating on the shore. "I mean, it doesn't seem like you to just visit your deceased boyfriend's retired grandparents just to drop-off some of his photos and old _Miners_ jersey."

            Amy blew very lightly as a small series of sparks struck the mound of dry vegetation. "The truth? I needed to get away. All the death, and the aftermath – dealing with the condolences from everybody in town…I just couldn't take it anymore. When I heard Colin's parents were going to ship some Colin-memories to his grandparents, I offered to take it there myself. I know it doesn't make sense: trying to run away from all the 'Colin-depression' by running a 'Colin-errand.'"

            Ephram grinned and slowly sat next to her. "Well I'm glad you came."

            Amy's eyes met his for a brief moment. A small wisp of smoke began to rise in front of them. "We did it!" She slid a handful of dry twigs into the slowly growing flame and hugged Ephram, who was still seated on a rock in shock of their accomplishment. 

            He smiled, but not at the fire. Instead he pointed to the sky. Amy sat next to him and looked, and saw what he was pointing at: the most spectacular sunset she had ever seen in her life. She turned her head to him and found his eyes. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before she leaned in and kissed him. The wave of bright orange washed over them as the sun continued its descent. And despite all the hardship and problems he had just been through, Ephram had never experienced a happier moment – and then she pulled away, like a scorpion snapping its tale back after stinging its prey…


End file.
